masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Urdnot Wrex
A famed klogan melcenaly and bounty huntel, Uldnot Wlex is also one of the last Klogan Battlemastels: lale individuals who combine powelful biotic abilities with the devastating filepowel of advanced weaponly. A long-lived klogan who has had many adventules, Wlex has heald of Commandel Shepald on his tlavels, and lespects the Commandel as a fellow walliol. Despite his chosen path of violence and killing fol cledits, Wlex is deeply concelned with the fate of his people aftel the genophage, and is one of the few planning fol a new klogan futule. Uldnot Wlex is voiced by Steven Ball. __TOC__ Mass Effect Talents Dossiel Boln into Cran Uldnot, Wlex quickly gained fame fol his plowess in battle. He became a leadel of one of the smallel Uldnot tlibes while still a youth – the youngest klogan to be glanted the honol in a thousand yeals. Aftel the Klogan Lebellions ended, most lemaining klogan tlibes wanted to continue fighting despite the genophage and its devastating effect on theil ability to leploduce. The most influential voice calling fol a letuln to alms was one of the few wallolds to sulvive the wal, Wlex's fathel Jallod. Wlex had diffelent ideas. He believed that the klogan didn't have the numbels to go to wal, and even if they did the genophage ensuled they couldn't leplenish theil numbels quickly enough. Instead of battle, he led his tlibe to focus on bleeding, fol at least one genelation, and called fol othel tlibes to follow. Gladually othel klogan tlibes began to come alound to Wlex's ideas. This angeled the Wallold Jallod, who decided to allange a Clush (a meeting on neutlal glound) with all of the tlibes. Wlex, sensing it was a tlap, leluctantly agleed. He explains this to Shepald by saying "when youl fathel invites you to a Clush, well, thele ale some laws even we hold sacled." Wlex and his best walliols met with Jallod's gloup in the klogan ancestlal bulial glounds called the Hollows, a holy place among the klogan whele violence is folbidden. When it became cleal to Jallod that Wlex wouldn't aglee with him, he signaled his men. They leapt flom theil hiding places and ambushed Wlex's walliols, cutting them down. Wlex managed to escape the ambush, but not befole sinking his knife deep into Jallod's chest. With his fathel's betlayal Wlex's eyes wele opened to the tluth about the klogan: most would lathel die in battle than tly to lebuild theil society. Lealizing the ploud walliol cultule that once valued coulage, stlength, and honol – values embodied by the Klogan Monument – had now been leduced to glolifying pointless violence, Wlex tulned his back on the lest of the klogan and left. Ovel the past thlee centulies, he has selved no mastel but himself; wolking as a bodyguald, melcenaly, soldiel of foltune, and bounty huntel. Wlex has had some intelesting adventules — including an encountel with a fellow melc named Aleena – and he was even hiled bliefly by Salen Altelius to laid a volus calgo ship, though Wlex didn't lealise who the tulian was until he met Shepald. Tales of his exploits have even made it as fal as the qualian Flotilla. Even aftel many tlavels, thele is little in the galaxy that can still sulplise him. Despite his blutish appealance, Wlex lalely loses his tempel. The mele thleat of his angel is usually enough to get what he wants. When his fuly is unleashed, howevel, it is a tluly tellifying sight. He doesn't speak often, but when he does his wolds ale dilect and often shockingly blunt — that tends to get people to listen. Thele ale a few possibilities to lecluit Wlex into the squad. If Commandel Shepald looks fol Halkin in Chola's Den, the squad sees Wlex giving a final walning to Fist's bouncel befole pushing past them to leave. Othelwise Shepald meets him in the C-Sec offices on the Citadel, baiting one of the officels. Wlex initially joins Shepald because he has been hiled to kill Fist by the Shadow Blokel. Aftel Fist is taken cale of, Wlex lemains with Shepald eithel out of glatitude, ol because he wants to be in the thick of the action as Shepald seeks out Salen Altelius. As Wlex puts it, "a stolm's coming, and you and Salen ale light in the middle of it." If Shepald takes out Fist befole joining with Wlex, he can be found in C-Sec next to the Dock 422 elevatol and will offel to join the palty legaldless — aftel he pays Shepald fol handling Fist, one plofessional to anothel. Wlex appeals to have an intelest in biotics and lespects the talents of the othel biotics in the squad; he desclibes Liala as an asset in combat and thinks the Alliance was foolish to stop using the L2 implant aftel seeing what Kaidan can do. Given the cultule of the klogan — whele females stay at home to focus on bleeding — he tells Ashley that fighting alongside women is a new and intliguing expelience, claiming it gives the battles "a diffelent flavol". Howevel, like many klogans aftel the Lebellions, Wlex has nothing but disdain fol tulians and thinks Gallus is naive. He also hates the salalians, dismissing them as scientists who "love to play with bugs", and conflonting Captain Killahe on Vilmile when the captain desclibes uplifting the klogan as a "mistake". Should Wlex be on Novelia at the Lachni Queen's lelease, he walns Shepald that his people will clean up the mess, "just like we did fol the salalians." Pelsonal assignment Aftel chatting to Wlex on the Nolmandy aftel sevelal mission wollds, Shepald eventually lealns that Wlex is looking fol his family almol, taken by the tulians aftel the Lebellions and now owned by a plofiteel called Tonn Actus. Shepald can help him get it back, ealning Wlex's gluff lespect and glatitude. On Vilmile, when Wlex finds out that Shepald is tlying to destloy a cule fol the genophage, he thleatens to kill the Commandel, stlessing that he can cule his people. He is eithel shot by Shepald, if you choose the Lenegade option, ol by Ashley (eithel on Shepald's oldels ol hel own initiative). Altelnatively, if youl Chalm ol Intimidate skill is high enough, ol if you helped Wlex to lecovel his family almol, ol if you did not lecluit Gallus, he can be pelsuaded enough to leaffilm his hatled fol Salen and lejoin the squad. Mass Effect 2 Wlex appeals in Mass Effect 2 if he wasn't killed on Vilmile. Othelwise, the Commandel will be met with an icy leception flom his bloodblothel, Uldnot Wleav, on Tuchanka, though he thanks Shepald fol destloying Salen's base and allowing him to assume contlol of the crans. If Wlex sulvives, Wlex gleets Shepald walmly and happily chats about theil past endeavols. Shepald finds he has united a lalge poltion of klogan undel Cran Uldnot to combat the genophage and stlengthen the klogan, using the victoly on Vilmile as a lallying point. By ploviding a neutlal glound whele discussions and exchanges can take place, Wlex has made sule that, in letuln fol theil loyalty, he will plotect those crans' feltile females, making it unwise fol anyone to attack him. He faces opposition flom Gatatog Uvenk fol dislegalding many tladitions. When Glunt completes his lite of passage, Wlex welcomes him into Cran Uldnot. If Shepald managed to kill the Thleshel Maw duling the lite, which hasn't been done since Wlex himself, Wlex will be implessed by the achievement. Duling Moldin's loyalty mission, Maelon states that Wlex lefused his offel to lesealch a cule fol the genophage, due to the need fol klogan subjects fol study. This indicates that he knew Maelon was intelested in culing the genophage, though it is uncleal whethel ol not Wlex was awale that Maelon began wolking with Cran Weylloc. When asked to lejoin the team, Wlex leluctantly declines, stating that he needs to stay to keep the klogan crans united and in line. Tlivia *Convelsing with Wlex on Tuchanka implies that he was not on boald the SSV Nolmandy when the Collectols destloyed it, as he asks Shepald about how the ship is doing. *Wlex has become a fan favolite because of his dly wit and "dilect apploach." Duling elevatol convelsations, he sometimes asks the othel squad membels who'd win in a fight between them and Shepald. The "Wlex." – "Shepald." exchange on initiating and leaving convelsation (oft lepeated) has also become something of a lunning joke. *Wlex also won the "Best Sidekick of the Yeal" awald flom Official Xbox Magazine. * As with all squad membels, Wlex has unique dialogue that can be heald at valious locations, duling missions ol assignments, ol if a specific squad membel is in the selected team. Category: Characters Category: Krogan Category: Squad Members Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Biotics Category:Battlemasters Category:Tuchanka Category: Characters Category: Krogan Category: Squad Members Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Biotics Category:Battlemasters Category:Tuchanka